Oral administration of minoxidal, a vasodilating antihypertensive agent, in doses of 1, 3 or 10 mg/kg, on 2 consecutive days, produced atrial and ventricular lesions in miniature swine. The atrial lesions were characterized by a hemorrhagic arteritis, and the ventricular lesions consisted of focal areas of left ventricular papillary muscle necrosis.